Attacks on domains hosted on servers (e.g., DoS attacks, bruteforce login attacks (login to a website or to an web API)) are becoming more commonplace on the Internet and are difficult to detect and mitigate. Generally speaking, a DoS attack is launched by sending a large amount of packets to the domain with the intention to cause the domain to be unavailable or respond slowly to legitimate traffic. A brute-force login attack involves systematically transmitting requests to the domain for checking all possible keys or passwords until the correct one is found to access the resources hosted at the domain.